Di Bawah Sinar Matahari Terbenam
by Kurooba
Summary: Pemuda iblis itu tidak mengerti apa yang kini dirinya rasakan. Ada kehangatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan rasa aneh yang entah mengapa begitu dia nikmati ke bersama dengan Nagisa. Apa yang salah darinya?/Dirinya jatuh cinta/"Akhir-akhir ini Karmakun sedikit aneh.Kau memiliki masalah?"/"Kau sumber masalahku akhir-akhir ini,Nagisa-kun. Kau harus membantuku./for jaejaeliTahra's birthday


Nagisa menatap iris _mercury_ di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak memasang serigaian iblis seperti biasa, melainkan senyuman tipis terkesan ganjil yang jarang pemuda manis itu lihat. Dahi pemuda _bluenette_ itu berkerut kuat. Temannya ini salah makan, kah? Atau terminum ramuan Okuda? Atau yang lebih parahnya dia terkena kutukan dari temannya yang beraura mistis, Hazama?

Entah mengapa, memikirkan itu semua membuat Nagisa merinding di tempat.

"Karma- _kun_ … Kau baik-baik saja, kah?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tidak jelas, "Tentu saja aku baik, Nagisa- _kun_. Memangnya ada yang salah dariku?"

Salah banget. Karma tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu, selama yang ia ketahui. Nagisa menghela napasnya. Sepertinya bertanya lebih lanjut itu tidak akan membuah hasil, mengingat Karma adalah salah satu temannya yang misterius. Jadi, pemuda _bluenette_ itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Ayo berangkat."

Karma yang mendengar itu pun berjalan di samping Nagisa dengan aura yang sulit diterka.

.

Di Bawah Sinar Matahari Terbenam

Pairing :

Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa

.

Genre :

Romance, Friendship

.

WARNING :

Typo, OOC, gaje dll

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu selalu milik Matsui Yuusei

.

Summary :

Pemuda iblis itu tidak mengerti apa yang kini dirinya rasakan. Ada kehangatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan rasa aneh yang begitu entah mengapa begitu dia nikmati ketika bersama dengan Nagisa. Apakah yang salah darinya?/ _Dirinya jatuh cinta._ / "Akhir-akhir ini Karma- _kun_ sedikit aneh. Kau memiliki masalah?"/"Kau sumber masalahku akhir-akhir ini, Nagisa- _kun_. Kau harus membantuku."/for jaejaeliTahra's birthday

.

Tidak seperti biasanya pemuda berambut merah itu berdiam diri di bangkunya saat ini. Mungkin saja Koro- _sensei_ akan mensyukurinya jika saja Karma menghilangkan aura abstrak di sekelilingnya. Tidak gelap, tapi tidak pula cerah. Sulit untuk didefinisikan sehingga beberapa murid tidak ingin begitu ikut campur.

Iris _mercury_ pemuda itu menatap papan tulis yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan lalu bergerak ke luar jendela dan berakhir pada surai biru langit yang sangat ia kenal. Shiota Nagisa. Pemuda manis yang memenuhi pemikirannya berkali-kali. Entah ada hal apa yang membuatnya merasakan kehangatan ketika bersama pemuda itu–yang sebelumnya dia belum rasakan.

Karma menghela napas pelan. Ini membuatnya frustasi.

Bel pulang berbunyi dan itu cukup membuyarkan lamunannya. Guru gurita itu mengakhiri kelas dan beberapa murid sudah melenggang pergi. Pemuda iblis itu masih terdiam. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba malas untuk bergerak pulang. Mungkin sekitar beberapa menit lagi untuk beranjak dan menyeret kakinya.

"Karma- _kun_ ," panggil pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sambil berjalan mendekat. Karma sejenak menahan napasnya ketika Nagisa terkena pantulan sinar matahari dari jendela. Di matanya pemuda itu terlihat begitu menyilaukan.

"Tidak pulang?"

Karma merenggangkan tangannya, "Sebentar lagi. Menunggu agak sorean, mungkin."

"Mengapa begitu?" Nagisa menatapnya bingung. Ia pun berjalan menuju bagian belakang kelas, berniat mengambil sapu.

"Entahlah," gumam Karma pelan. Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti pemuda _bluenette_ itu. "Kau piket?" tanyanya yang langsung diangguki oleh Nagisa yang kini mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Karma diam, tidak ingin bersuara untuk memecah keheningan. Matanya terus menatap Nagisa yang sibuk menyapu kelas.

Karma tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Pemuda _bluenette_ itu selalu saja menarik perhatiannya. Entah ketika pemuda itu menulis, berbicara dengan Koro- _sensei_ atau berjalan di sampingnya. Tak hanya itu, pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai menikmati setiap ekspresi yang Nagisa tunjukkan–dan Karma paling suka melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang tengah serius atau malu.

Hahh.. seandainya dia tahu apa yang salah dari dirinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Karma menatap ke luar jendela, menerawang dan terus berpikir apa yang salah. Seingatnya sih, baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan ini. Rasa hangat yang begitu menenangkan dengan suatu gejolak dari dalam tubuhnya yang terkesan aneh, namun dia begitu menikmatinya.

Seandainya dia tahu itu apa.

"Karma- _kun_?" Lagi. Suara itu menarik perhatiannya. Mata Karma bergerak, menatap Nagisa yang kini tengah bersiap pulang. Kelas sudah sepi, meninggalkan dirinya dan pemuda manis itu. untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda berambut merah itu merenggangkan tangannya sebelum berdiri.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat banget."

Nagisa mengenyitkan dahinya kuat, heran dengan sikap temannya itu, "Kau itu kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang tengah dipikirkan."

"Hm?"

"Kau lebih banyak diam hari ini. Biasanya, ada dua atau tiga orang yang menjadi korban kejailanmu tiap hatinya. Tapi kali ini kau menjaili satu orang saja tidak." Mata Nagisa menyipit khawatir, "Ada masalah yang menganggumu, kah?"

'Ya, dan itu kau.' Seandainya pemuda iblis bisa mengatakan itu secara spontan saat ini. Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyerigai menggoda, "Are~ Nagisa- _kun_ mengkhawatirkanku, ya? Aku sungguh terharu mendengarnya."

Pemuda manis itu memutar kedua bola matanya, menyadari kalau pemuda surai merah itu mulai kembali ke sifat aslinya. "Jangan mulai deh." ujarnya lalu menatap malas sang iblis yang masih menyerigai. "Ayo pulang, sudah sangat sore."

"Yaa.. yaa… perempuan tidak boleh pulang kesorean, kan?"

"Aku ini laki-laki Karma- _kun_!"

"Tapi mereka biasanya salah mengira loh. Lagian sih, punya wajah manis banget~" goda Karma. 'Saking manisnya, aku tidak bisa berpaling.' Batinnya melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sangat miris.

 _Kami-sama.._ bantulah sang iblis merah ini mencari jawabannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Karma- _kun_!"

"Oke…oke… tuan putri sudah kehilangan kesabarannya kali ini."

Nagisa mendegus kesal ketika mendengar Karma yang tertawa nista. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan sehingga membentuk ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Pemuda beriris _mercury_ itu tertegun sejenak, menatap Nagisa yang tampak begitu imut. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat, mencubit pipi pemuda manis itu sedikit keras.

"K-karma- _kun_! Sakit.." ringisnya sambil memukul pelan tangan temannya itu. Karma tertawa pelan. Dia menikmati ekspresi yang kini menjadi permandangan tersendiri baginya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pemuda itu melepaskannya. Nagisa meringis pelan sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini memerah.

Inginnya sih memprotes, tapi itu dia urungkan karena ada hal yang lebih menarik dibandingkan itu. Iris _azure_ nya menatap ke arah barat, tepat pada matahari tenggelam. Di atas bukit ini, permandangan itu menjadi begitu lebih jelas dan indah. Nagisa terseyum tipis. Rasa sakit di pipinya berangsur-angsur menghilang seiring dirinya tenggelam dalam keindahan permandangan.

Karma tertegun. Iris _mercury_ nya lagi-lagi mendapati salah satu ekspresi yang ia suka. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan benda itu, _handphone_ miliknya. Dengan cepat, tangannya menekan membuka salah satu aplikasi dan mengarahkannya ke arah pemuda berambut biru langit itu hingga dia dapat mengabadikannya dengan segera.

Ah, mungkin setelah ini, _wallpaper_ pada benda elektroniknya akan terganti dengan gambar yang baru saja dia ambil.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam, menatap temannya yang masih asyik memperhatikan matahari tenggelam dalam-dalam. _Déjà vu_. Dulu dirinya pernah melihat permandangan ini sebelumnya. Diam-diam, pemuda berambut merah itu membentuk senyum tipis. Sekarang dia menyadarinya apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu meruntuki otaknya yang terlalu lamban memproses.

 _Dirinya jatuh cinta._

Karma jatuh cinta pada Nagisa yang terkena sinar _orange_ di sore hari. Tepat seperti di saat ini.

.

"Sugino," panggil Karma. Saat ini mereka tengah melalukan praktek kimia. Kayano dan Nagisa tengah mengambil alat dan bahan sehingga dirinya dan Suginolah yang tinggal. Sugino bergumam tidak jelas, merespon panggilan Karma. Iris _dark blue_ nya tengah sibuk membaca langkah-lagkah praktek yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Kanzaki?"

Srak

Kertas di tangan pemuda pecinta _baseball_ itu langsung sedikit kusut akibat sang pemilik tangan memegangnya terlalu kuat. Wajah Sugino memerah lalu berdeham pelan. Mata pemuda itu menatap temannya itu sedikit heran, "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Jawablah."

"O-oh, oke… kalau itu sih…" Sugino memutar matanya ke atas, berpikir apa yang ia rasakan ketika bersama perempuan yang kini mengisi hatinya. "Aku menyukainya." ucapnya kemudian dengan wajah yang kini semerah rambut Karma.

"Yang kau rasakan saat bersamanya?"

"Y-yaa.. begitulah. Berdebar-debar, wajah yang memanas tanpa bisa dikendalikan dan terkadang salah tingkah saking gugupnya."

Karma terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan Sugino yang baru saja terlontar. Hahhh…. Tidak sama. Dia hanya nyaris memerah dan dirinya tidak pernah salah tingkah ketika bersama Nagisa.

"Karma? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menjawab. Irisnya beralih memandang permandangan di luar jendela. Sugino yang melihat itu pun menganggap itu adalah jawaban 'iya'. Pemuda pecinta _baseball_ itu menghela napasnya, "Tapi, ya, Karma. Setiap orang merasakannya berbeda-beda loh. Yang kukatakan tadi sih yang sering kurasakan. Untuk yang lainnya sulit dijelaskan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh namun begitu menyenangkan untuk dirasakan. Dan juga ada rasa hangat ketika Kanzaki tersenyum. Oh, ada juga…"

Telinga Karma langsung menangkap kata 'aneh' dan 'hangat'. Itu yang dirinya rasakan. Itu pula yang membuatnya terus berpikir apa itu sebenarnya.

"Hei," Suara Kayano membuat Sugino menghentikan ocehannya, begitu pula dengan Karma yang langsung menatap si surai biru yang berjalan mendekat dengan beberapa barang di tangannya. Pemuda itu menyadari Karma menatapnya pun tersenyum sedikit lebar sehingga matanya menyipit. Seandainya Nagisa tahu jika senyumannya itu membuat jantung Karma kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan seandainya pemuda itu tahu juga, kalau di saat itu Karma meyakinkan sesuatu.

Sang iblis merah kini benar-benar sudah terperangkap pada malaikat berambut biru langit di hadapannya itu. Dirinya sudah terjatuh begitu dalam pada pesonanya.

.

Saat ini Karma tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa tidak menyadari bel pulang berbunyi sekitar lima belas menit lalu. Sekarang pasti kelas sudah kosong dan hanya ada tas dirinya yang ada di sana. Pemuda iblis itu mengacak-acak rambut merahnya sedikit frustasi sebelum akhirnya tangan kanan pemuda itu menggeser pintu kayu yang tampak rapuh. Kalau tahu seperti ini, dia tidak akan membolos ta–

–atau mungkin tidak. Karma dengan segera menarik segala gerutuan yang baru saja hinggap di otaknya. Memang, kelas sudah sepi. Tapi di dalam kelas itu ada sesosok pemuda manis yang tengah duduk membelakangi dirinya tepat di depan jendela yang kini terbuka lebar. Angin berhembus lembut menggoyangkan dua ikatan rambut pemuda itu membuat Karma berjalan mendekat tanpa bersuara.

Niatnya ingin menepuk bahu temannya, tapi itu diurungkannya ketika menyadari sang surai biru tertunduk dalam. Karma mengernyitkan dahinya kuat. Kepala pemuda itu dimiringkan, mencoba melihat lebih jelas wajah teman berambut biru langit itu saat ini. Wajah penuh ketenangan yang begitu hangat. Sinar _orange_ sore yang menyinari wajahnya saat itu menjadi penambah kesan indah di sana.

"Nagisa?" panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada respon. Pemuda manis itu masih terlarut dalam tidurnya. Karma tersenyum tipis. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia pun mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di samping temannya itu. Sayangnya, belum sampai pemuda itu duduk, Nagisa justru terbangun.

Matanya berkedip beberapa detik sebelum mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Karma tak bisa bergerak atau pun berkata-kata. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Mata sayu Nagisa sedikit menyipit ketika pemuda itu tersenyum, "Hei… baru muncul dari tempatmu membolos, ya?"

Karma menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Begitulah," jawabnya sambil duduk tepat di samping pemuda itu. "Bel pulang entah mengapa tidak terdengar hingga ke dalam hutan tadi. Menyebalkan sekali," lanjutnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Nagisa yang mendengar itu pun tertawa pelan. Angin sore kembali berhembus pelan, membuat Nagisa kembali mengantuk. Pemuda itu menguap sedikit lebar dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup.

"Nee.. Karma- _kun_.. pinjam bahumu sebentar, aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi,"

Karma menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Iris _mercury_ nya menatap Nagisa yang tampak sangat lelah. "Kalau begitu tidurlah," ucapnya. Nagisa yang mendengar itu pun langsung menempelkan kepalanya pada Karma yang kini menahan napasnya–entah mengapa pemuda berambut merah itu merasa oksigen begitu terbatas saat ini. "Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

Helaian biru langit itu membelai pipi Karma pelan. Hidungnya menangkap aroma sampo khas pemuda itu yang membuatnya jantungnya kembali berdetak. Tangan pemuda berambut merah itu terangkat, memainkan ikatan rambut Nagisa di sisi kanannya. Memutar-mutarnya pelan lalu mengelusnya. Rambutnya sangat lembut, dan itu membuat Karma tak bisa menghentikan jarinya.

Karma menikmati ini. Waktu yang sangat singkat itu terasa lebih lama. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sehingga menyentuh pelan pucuk kepala Nagisa. Kegiatan memainkan rambutnya tergantikan dengan elusan lembut yang membuat pemuda berambut biru langit itu semakin enggan untuk terbangun.

Sang pemilik _mercury_ itu menghela napas. Dia tahu ini salah. Menyukai sahabatnya yang berjenis kelamin sama seperti dirinya. Ini sungguh di luar pemikirannya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk melenceng seperti ini. Tapi, perasaannya tidak bisa dipaksakan, kan? Ini saja muncul tiba-tiba dan selalu membuatnya frustasi di tempat.

Serigaian iblis kembali terpasang. Karma tidak peduli Nagisa itu laki-laki atau sebaliknya. Saat ini, dirinya ingin menikmati perasaan yang terus menganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Laki-laki atau bukan, Nagisa tetaplah Nagisa. Sahabatnya. Pemuda termanis yang dia kenal. Seseorang yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya. Seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjinakkannya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Tangan kiri Karma yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini bergerak. Menyentuh tangan Nagisa dengan lembut lalu meremasnya pelan sebelum jari-jari pemuda itu bertaut diantara jari-jari Nagisa. Tangan itu terangkat hingga punggung tangan Nagisa menyentuh bibir Karma lembut. Matanya tertutup berlahan selagi mengecup punggung tangan itu pelan dengan perasaan penuh di sana.

"Nee.. Nagisa- _kun_ …" bisik Karma dengan nada berat. "Aku ingin memberi tahumu satu masalah yang mengangguku akhir-akhir ini," Iris _mercury_ itu kini tampak di balik kelopak mata. Tangannya mengeratkan genggamannya.

Dengan lirih, suara berat Karma bersatu dengan angin yang berhembus pelan, "Masalahku adalah aku menyukaimu–

"–dan kuharap kau menyadarinya sebelum aku terjatuh terlalu dalam."

.

Akabane Karma menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Punggungnya dia sandarkan pada dinding kayu kelasnya, tepat di sampingnya terdapat sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat helaian merah itu bergerak lembut. Iris _mercury_ nya menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi beberapa teman sekelasnya yang baru saja selesai latihan.

Jangan ditanya mengapa pemuda itu bisa santai di dalam kelas seperti itu. Bolos memanglah kebiasaannya dan dia tidak memiliki niat untuk merubahnya–meskipun dirinya wajib mendengar ocehan Koro-sensei tentang kelakuan buruknya itu. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan beberapa temannya yang memasang wajah lelah. Nyaris dari mereka semua berkeringat dengan baju yang bercampur dengan tanah.

Intinya, mereka sangat kotor.

Karma mengernyitkan dahinya ketika matanya menangkap pemuda rambut biru yang kini menggerai rambutnya. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Tidak biasanya Nagisa menggerai rambutnya–setelah diikat dua, pemuda itu sepertinya sangat enggan untuk kembali menggerai rambutnya. Dan mengapa rambutnya tampak sangat berantakan? Tidak hanya itu, noda tanah di pipi dan baju pemuda itu membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya.

Iris _azure_ Nagisa menatap Karma yang masih berdiri di tempat. _Azure_ bertemu dengan _mercury_. Sejenak, Karma lagi-lagi tersedot dalam birunya mata pemuda itu. Nagisa mendekat, wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal itu membuat Karma ingin mencubit pipinya–lagi.

"Karma- _kun_! Tidak seharusnya kau membolos tadi." tegurnya kesal. Pipinya sedikit menggembung dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Karma tertawa pelan. Sebisa mungkin, Karma menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh temannya itu.

"Habisnya suasana di bawah pohon begitu menenangkan sehingga waktu pun terlupakan. Pas kembali ke kelas, tahu-tahunya sudah kosong."

"Itu karena kau tidak muncul setelah jam masuk…"

"Salahkan belnya tidak terdengar hingga ke dalam sana."

"Kau terlalu banyak memiliki alasan.."

"Aku mengatakan fakta, Nagisa- _kun_ ~"

Nagisa menghela napasnya sedikit frustasi ketika menyadari jika dirinya pasti kalah berdebat dengan pemuda iblis itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, Karma tertawa. Matanya saat ini tidak bisa teralihkan pada ekspresi kesal pemuda manis di hadapannya. Cukup. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Nagisa dan mengusap pelan noda tanah di sana. "Ada noda tanah," ucapnya sambil terus mengusap pelan pipi itu hingga nodanya menghilang. Nagisa hanya terdiam, membiarkan tangan pemuda berambut merah itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , ini ikat rambutnya." Sebuah suara membuat Karma menarik kembali tangannya. Nagisa membalikkan badannya dan lalu mengambil ikat rambut yang disodorkan oleh Kayano. "Maaf, satunya lagi entah kemana tadi." lanjut Kayano dengan wajah menyesal. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kayano- _chan_. Yang penting terikat." ucap Nagisa sambil merapikan rambutnya sekilas lalu mengikat rendah rambutnya. Kayano tersenyum sedikit lebar sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Okano dan Kanzaki.

"Ada apa dengan ikat rambutmu?" Nagisa membalikkan badannya, menghadap Karma yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Karma menatapnya heran.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis, "Putus ketika latihan tadi. Awalnya yang kanan, tapi ternyata yang kiri ikutan putus ketika latihan mau berakhir."

Mendengar itu, Karma menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tepat setelah itu, bel pulang berbunyi. Beberapa murid yang mendengar itu pun langsung beranjak dari duduk mereka, mengambil tas lalu pulang tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk saat ini dan ingin menikmati hangatnya air panas di rumah masing-masing.

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Karma hanya berdua dengan Nagisa di ruang kelas ini. Iris _mercury_ nya menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Hm? Karma- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Seperti biasa, menunggu sedikit sore."

"Kalau gitu, akan kutemani."

Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau lelah, bukan? Sebaiknya pulanglah."

Nagisa menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum dirinya menggerakkan badannya keluar jendela. Sinar matahari lagi-lagi menerpa wajahnya, membuat kulit putih pemuda manis itu menjadi terlihat sedikit _orange_. "Akhir-akhir ini Karma- _kun_ sedikit aneh. Kau memiliki masalah?"

Karma tertegun mendengarnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, dia menghembuskan napasnya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat suara. "Bukan masalah serius." Jelas itu bohong. Masalah dalam dirinya sendiri mengingat pemuda itu berkali-kali frustasi karena ada perasaan ganjil yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Serius atau tidaknya, kau bisa menceritakan itu padaku. Setidaknya untuk meringankan pikiranmu dan mungkin kalau bisa aku akan membantu."

'Justru kalau kuceritakan padamu itu malah mempersulit,' sahutnya dalam hati. Karma terdiam, mulutnya enggan terbuka untuk membalas perkataan Nagisa. Matanya memandang langit-langit kelasnya yang sekarang tampak begitu menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu ikutan terdiam. Menunggu temannya itu mengangkat suara.

'Tapi,… jika terlalu lama, bukankah itu justru membuatku semakin dalam menyukainya?'

"Neee… Nagisa- _kun_." panggil pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sedikit pelan. Yang dipanggil pun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit antusias, menyiapkan telinga untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan temannya itu katakan. "Kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Hee… jadi itu masalahmu, Karma- _kun_?" Tidak ada respon dari Karma dan Nagisa tahu kalau pemuda itu menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. "Kalau itu sih, masih belum tahu. Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya saat ini."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Memangnya seperti apa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Bagaikan seorang malaikat yang begitu menyilaukan di bawah cahaya sore."

"Pantas kau saat ini selalu pulang sore, Karma- _kun_?"

"Senyumannya selalu membuatku menahan napasku."

Nagisa tersenyum tipis, pikirannya membayangkan sosok yang sudah menaklukkan sang iblis. "Pasti senyumannya sangat manis, kan?"

"Begitulah. Matanya juga sangat indah. Begitu menawan dan sangat sulit untuk dialihkan."

"Dia pasti sangat cantik."

"Rambutnya lembut dan pipinya begitu menggemaskan. Berbagai ekspresinya juga selalu menarik perhatianku."

"Hee… sekarang aku penasaran siapa itu."

Karma bergerak berlahan, berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda itu dan memandangnya dari sana dengan tatapan lembut yang jarang ia tunjukkan. "Dan sekarang dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, menatap langit sore seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Wajah tenangnya yang terkena cahaya _orange_ dari matahari terbenam itulah yang membuatku menyukainya."

Nagisa terdiam. Kepalanya bergerak ke arah kiri, tempat dimana pemuda itu berdiri tadi. Niatnya untuk berbalik terurungkan ketika dua lengan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Kepala Karma ia turunkan hingga dagunya menyentuh pundak Nagisa. "Orangnya itu kau, Nagisa- _kun_." bisiknya tepat di telinga pemuda itu dengan suara berat yang membuat jantung Nagisa bedegup kencang.

"Dan sekarang kau mengetahui masalahku, lalu dapatkah–

–kau membantuku untuk mengatasi ini?"

Tanpa harus menoleh, Nagisa sangat menyadari iris _mercury_ itu menatap tajam dirinya. Napasnya tertahan. Sejenak, paru-parunya seakan menolak oksigen untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"Kau sumber masalahku akhir-akhir ini, Nagisa- _kun_. Kau harus membantuku."

Dan setelah mendengarnya, Nagisa menyesal sudah bertanya masalah pemuda itu tadi. Kini dirinya sudah terperangkap dalam jeratan pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia sudah membangkitkan iblis sesungguhnya. Nagisa menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Jika seperti ini sih, dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak akan pernah membiarkannya melakukan itu, kan?

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

Idenya mentok sampai situ ._. ini aja bikinnya ngebut gegara baru sadar kalau tanggal 2 itu tinggal tiga hari lagi–gegara salah ngeliat tanggal. Belum lagi jalan ceritanya, mikir awalan dan endingnya. Sumpah untuk tiga hari ini mikir sampai memandang langit dengan pandangan menerawang :v *plak*

Tapi, ane cuma bisa segini :v mangapkan ane, JaejaeliTahra…. :v sekali lagi, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOUUU! *heboh sendiri:v*

Ini kupersembahkan untuk jaejaeliTahra yang berulang tahun hari ini. nih, Karunagi yang ente minta *mumpung nih anak mulai suka pairing Karunagi:v* *selamatr menikmati jaga tokooo* *plak* *dihajar* cieee yang udah kuliah… ane mah tinggal tunggu setahun lagi, atuh -n-"

Dan sisanya, maafkan daku kalau jalan ceritanya mainstream, alur kecepatan, gaje terus ada typo nyempil dll –n-" *tolong maklumi karena baru selesai ngetik*

Terima kasih sudah membacaaa…. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, kok.


End file.
